Forever Yours
by tennmom2006
Summary: Sam is kidnapped... will Jason find her in time? Will they find their way back to each other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She walked into the room and looked around at the huge mess.

What happened and what were they looking for? Picking up the overturned table and some of the pictures that had been so carefully placed on it, she started to panic. What were they looking for? She wondered if she should call someone… were they still there in her apartment? Again panic was starting to set in and she reached for her cell phone.

"Hey, can you come over?"

"Yeah, I will be right there. Are you alright?"

"No, I am not… My apartment is trashed."

"But YOU are alright?"

"Yes. I am fine. I just need you."

"I will be right there."

Fifteen minutes later, she heard a knock on the door. Cautiously she cracked the door and saw that it was him. She opened it up and fell into his arms.

"Thank you so much for coming. I don't know what to do."

"You secured the apartment? They are not still here are they?"

"No, they are not here." She answered. "What could they have wanted?"

"Do you know who would do this?"

"NO!! Unless some dude found out I was trailing him on a case or something."

Her phone rang at that minute startling her.

"Hello?"

"What happened at the office?"

"What do you mean?"

"It is trashed!"

Panic started to rise in her throat again threatening to strangle her. Stealing any shred of sanity that she had left in her at that moment.

"What the heck is going on? I don't get this! I am not even really working on anything important… why is this happening?" Hanging up the phone, she started pacing back and forth.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"I don't understand what they could have been looking for."

"Sam… Who was on the phone?" Jason said startling her out of her rant.

"It was Spinelli. They hit the office too." She looked at Jason with hurt and fear in her eyes. "What do they want Jason? What did I do?"

Jason took Sam in his arms to comfort her. "It will be alright. I will find out who did this and why. Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yes. I am fine." She looked at him laughing, "A little touch and go there for a minute!" She smirked.

He smiled back at her with his little half smile that she had missed so much, and he walked out the door not noticing the man in the dark glasses hiding in the shadows of the hallway.

Walking up to the door, the man looked both ways to make sure that no one would see him break into her apartment. Placing black leather gloves on his hands, he grabbed a small cloth and little vial. He poured the liquid from the vial onto the cloth and turned the knob with the other hand.

Sam looked up with a start when she heard someone behind her burst into her home. She looked at the man with fear and recognition as he came at her and grabbed her. Pinning her arms to her side, he placed the cloth over her nose and mouth.

The last thought before her world went black was Jason. Would she ever see him again? Would she ever be able to tell him…?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sam…" Jason burst into her apartment to tell her the news that he had from Spinelli about what was missing from the office.

"Sam, where are you?" he called, getting only silence in return. Then he noticed her cell phone on the floor and her keys on the table. Knowing that she would never leave the house without her cell phone or her keys, he started to panic a little. Where was she?

He started to look at the apartment for clues as to where she would have gone in such a hurry. He spotted a white cloth on the floor by the table. He picked it up and smelled it and was about to throw it back down but noticed the dampness… he smelled the cloth and immediately recognized the burning sensation in his nose was caused by chloroform.

A new panic set in knowing that she had been taken and not knowing by who or where they would have gone.

"Sonny… Sam is gone… What do you mean, what do I mean? I MEAN SHE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED. She is GONE Sonny, and I don't know where to start looking. Her apartment and office were broken into and now she has been taken. Thanks." And he slid his phone shut.

Sonny had given him the time he needed to find Sam.

Memories started to flood his mind… especially their time in Hawaii… he pushed them out of his thoughts and tried to focus on getting some information of how to begin to find her. They had been apart for about 2 years now and he missed her. He missed her laughter and her smile… He missed the way that her hair smelled and her skin felt next to him.

"Stop it Morgan." He chastised himself… "Think of who would have her and why." His cell phone rang.

"Yeah." He snapped.

"Jason, it is Claudia." He heard on the other end of the line.

"What the hell do you want?" He snapped.

"Oh, I think that you are going to want to talk to me, and hey, I think a little courtesy and respect are in order. Don't you SAM?" Claudia snickered into the phone.

"Claudia, what have you done now?" Jason yelled. "Where is Sam?"

"Oh, don't worry your studly, little head about your white princess…she will be fine. Well, she will be fine, IF I get what I want." She snapped.

"And what is it that you want?"

"Oh, that is easy… I want the evidence that you have on me about Michaels shooting." She sneered.

"Forget it. You are bluffing."

"Really Jason? You want to play that game? You want to know if I am bluffing?" He heard a loud whack and a whimper, and another thud and another small whimper. "Sam, tell Jason if I am bluffing."

"Stay away Jason!" Sam screamed. "They want to kill…" and another sickening thud and silence met Jason. He started to get sick to his stomach picturing the torture that they were putting Sam through.

"Alright Claudia. Where are you?"

"I am in a cabin. Two hours west of Port Charles. Come alone. I will be in touch in 2 hours."

Jason ran out of the apartment to his truck. He had to get on the road. Contemplating whether or not to call Spinelli or not. Just then, his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. Spinelli.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I think I know who has Fair Samantha." He said into the phone.

"I know. It is Claudia." He snapped.

"Yes," he answered… "and Jerry."

Jason's heart skipped a beat. "How do you know that?"

"They dropped a little clue. First of all, I found an earring in the office. I thought that I had seen it before, so I sat down trying to remember where I had seen it. Thinking that it was my beloved Maximista's, I almost tossed it aside, and then I thought… no, my fair Maximista would never wear anything so, well, tacky and then it hit me… it was at the hospital! I had seen it the day that Claudia…"

"GET TO THE POINT SPINNELLI!!" Jason yelled.

"Well the day that Claudia and Carly were fighting and they fell down the stairs… I saw it then and noticed how ugly they were and how Maximista would never wear anything like that… well knowing now that Claudia had been in the office, I decided to run a check on her phone records… you know to find out who she had been calling."

"The point Spinelli…is there a point?"

"Well, yes… there is… She had been calling Jerry, plus the fact that I have it on video that Claudia and Jerry were seen entering the building."

Jason exasperated beyond reason with Spinnelli, "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"Well, I wanted you to know the WHOLE story!"

"Thank you Spinnelli." He said through clenched teeth and ended the call.

Two hours later, he still had not heard from Claudia. Where the hell was this cabin that she was talking about? Was it really there, was this just a wild goose chase to get him off their trail so they could kill Sam and get away?

Suddenly his phone chirped.

"Yeah?" He snapped into the phone.

"Again with the manners Mr. Morgan." This time it was Jerry. Dread filled Jason's every pore. It was true. Sam was with Jerry. That only meant one thing. He really did want to kill Jason, and probably Sam.

"Where are you Jerry?"

"Turn left on Old Farm Road off the Highway. Follow that until you come to an old barn. Then come on in and join the party! We will be anxiously awaiting your arrival! Isn't that right Samantha?"  
"NO! Jason don't come here…He is going to Kill you!" Again, Jason was met with what could only be the sickening thud of Sam being hit. As he was hanging up the phone, he got a terrible feeling that tonight was going to be one of the worst in his life… If he survived.


End file.
